


The snowflake and the sunrise

by panlixlovesick



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, from my notes, im really tired, vote me for homecoming queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlixlovesick/pseuds/panlixlovesick
Summary: Felix is low key disappointed he has no soulmate. Until he meets his soulmate.(Not written in gen-z slang)





	The snowflake and the sunrise

Felix hates the heat.   
He was born in the winter. The weather reflects his personality perfectly. He’s tough, grim, and dark. His pale white skin contrasts the clothes he wears, its thin but thick to sustain the chill. His eyes are a sharp steel, the color of the night sky as the snow falls. Felix is tall and thin, he’s quiet and speaks in monotone when he does talk. People are afraid of him, and they should be when he means it. But no one gets close enough to see his warm heart.  
Felix has a sunrise tattooed on his collarbone. His soulmate’s personality.

 

Felix watched as the shards of stripped wood fell to the ground as he carved the stake. He always wore a scarf to cover his soulmate mark, not many boys had them. The soulmate mark only appeared after you turned 17, and there was only a handful of boys over 17 on the island.  
Curly found his soulmate, Slightly, here on the island. Nibs has yet to find his, Pockets had left his back at his home, and Rufio found his but he ignored her and went off and fucked some mermaid.  
Being the only boy, and the oldest, with no soulmate, Felix felt odd and out of place. So he covered the mark.  
Nowhere had he ever seen the opposite of the sunrise, which Felix suspected was a snowflake or something related to winter.   
Their leader, Peter Pan, was a mystery. No one knew if he had a soulmate or even a mark. No one ever got close enough.  
“Felix,” someone interrupted his thoughts. Felix looked up from under his hood to see Rufio standing there. “Go find Pan, would ya?”  
“Why?” The words fell off his tongue slowly, a eerie drawl he used to keep others at a distance. Rufio feared not of this, scoffing at him as if he were joking.  
“A little‘un needs patched up. Got too close to some thorns.”  
“Dreamshade?” Felix asked.  
“Nah, just regular ones.” Rufio replied. Felix turned his head back to his sharpening.  
“So why does Pan need to be involved?” He said. “You know how mad he gets when we bother him for useless things.”  
“ ‘Cause the kid won’t stop crying, that’s why. Pan’s good with kids.”  
“No. He’s not. He hates them.”  
“Yeah, well, he’s nice to this one.”  
Felix’s head shot up.  
“Why didn’t you tell me it was Toulouse in the first place?” He muttered. He stood up and dropped his things, rushing off into the woods.  
Toulouse Evalion was a mere five-year-old with a spunky personality. To Peter, Toulouse was a younger version of himself. And so the kid got extra special treatment.  
Felix walked down a well trodden path as he searched for Pan. He looked high and low until he neared the bathing area, the pond with a waterfall. Felix stopped dead in his tracks, ducking behind a tree.  
Pan was standing in the shallow end of the pond, completely naked. He obviously hadn’t finished bathing and was still cleansing his body. But his naked figure wasn’t the only thing that caught Felix’s eye.  
It was the mark on Pan’s left ass-cheek.  
A snowflake. The opposite of Felix’s sunrise.  
A soulmate mark.   
Felix gasped and Pan whipped around.  
“Who’s there?” He barked. Felix gulped and stepped out into view. “Oh, it’s just you Felix. What is it?”  
“I-it’s Toulouse. He, uh, he-“  
“Oh dear, is he alright?” Pan asked, hopping out of the pond and snapping his fingers. A towel materialized out of thin air and he started drying his hair.  
“He, uh, got too close to some thorn bushes.” Felix said.  
“Dreamshade?” Pan’s eyes widened. Felix shook his head, a deep blush rising on his cheeks.  
“No, just regular ones. But he won’t stop crying and needs you.” Felix said, looking anywhere but Pan’s naked body.  
“Oh, the poor lad,” Pan sighed. “Why won’t you look at me?”  
Felix shrugged.  
“Felix,” Pan huffed. “Felix, look at me.”   
Felix’s chin was yanked down and he looked Pan in the eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” Felix whispered.  
“What is wrong? You’ve seen me naked thousands of times. Well, half naked, but still.” Pan said.  
“You have a soulmate mark.” Felix said. Pan raised a brow.  
“Yes? I’m 17? I got it around the time you arrived on the island, why?” Pan asked confused.  
“I, I-“ Felix stuttered.  
“Spit it out.” Pan said.  
Felix stood tall and took off his hood and untied his scarf, showing Pan his mark.  
“When’s your birthday, Peter?” Felix asked quietly. Pan stared, never taking his eyes off Felix’s neck.  
“June...” he said softly. “June 13...”  
“Summer,” Felix said. “The opposite of winter.”  
“A sunrise...” Pan said. His hand trailed down to his ass. “The opposite of a snowflake...”  
Pan blinked and looked up at Felix’s eyes.  
“You’re not...you already found..” Felix shook his head. “You mean...I’m your-“  
“Soulmate.” Felix finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading I wrote this last night in my notes and was v tired so not beta read  
> Also I know this fandom is dead but so am I so why tf not


End file.
